I'm Wrong Cause I've Believed You
by HyoRaCuteDevil
Summary: aku salah karena aku terbuai oleh perkataanmu.. BAEKYEOL / CHANBAEK COUPLE HERE DRABBLE!


**Title : I'm wrong cause I've believed you**

**Author : Hyo Ra**

**Cast :**

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**- Park Chanyeol**

**Genre : hurt/comfort**

**Length : Drabble**

**Mianhae kalau FF nya mengecewakan T^T**

**Ini hyora buat nya ngebut lol**

**Yasudahlah, daripada hyora ngerusuh terus..**

**Langsung aja ke FF nya!**

**IT'S YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST GO BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DRABBLE FIC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HyoRaCuteDevil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CEKIDOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Kicauan burung yang merdu di pagi hari tak membuat hati seorang namja manis ini merasa baik. Ia menatap keluar jendela dengan kaki tertekuk dan memeluk lututnya. Air mata terus mengalir dari pipi mungil nya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Tak ada sedikit suara pun keluar dari bibir plumnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan suara. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti tahu betapa sakitnya hati namja manis itu.

"Chanyeollie.." Lirih namja manis itu.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

_**"Saranghae baekhyun.. Percayalah.. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi."**_

Perkataan chanyeol lagi-lagi terbayang di otakku. Janji yang dulu ia katakan.. Berarti apa sekarang?

Baiklah.. Ini memang salahku.. Aku yang salah karena aku mempercayainya.. Aku yang salah karena terbuai oleh perkataan namja jangkung itu. Seorang namja jangkung yang sangat ku cintai. Tapi kini, mengapa ia meninggalkanku? Ia pergi bersama seseorang.. Seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah kulihat!

Aku berusaha melupakan namja itu. Tapi, mengapa aku tak bisa? Senyuman nya selalu menghantui ku. Suara nya selalu menghantuiku. Ini menyakitkan! aku bisa terbayang senyumannya dan suaranya.. Tapi, aku tak bisa mendapatkan ia kembali.. Tak bisa.. Walaupun aku mencoba usaha apapun, ia tak akan mungkin pernah bisa kembali padaku lagi! Oh Tuhan, apa salahku sampai kau membiarkannya pergi dari sisiku?

Benar.. Ini menyakitkan.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Bahkan ini lebih sakit! Terlalu sakit hingga aku tak dapat menjelaskannya dengan sebuah kata-kata! Terkadang.. Ingin aku bunuh diri karena hatiku terlalu sakit mengingat ia tak akan kembali padaku lagi.. Tapi.. Ku urungkan niatku.. Aku masih mempunyai teman.. Eomma dan appa yang membutuhkanku.. Aku sadar aku tak seharusnya bunuh diri. Namun, hati ini terlalu sakit.. Terlalu sakit dibiarkan begitu saja..

_**"Baekhyunnie.. Kau manis dan baik sekali.. Membuatku tak sanggung untuk meninggalkanmu.."**_

Bahkan perkataan chanyeol yang ini masih dapat kuingat dengan jelas. Sangat jelas! mana buktinya? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kau takkan sanggup tuk meninggalkanku. Namun, kini kau telah tinggalkanku.. Luka di hati ini.. Kau pikir bisa sembuh begitu saja? Tidak! Aku tahu aku bodoh.. Aku tahu aku terlalu tergila-gila padamu hingga aku terbuai oleh perkataanmu. Salahkah ini? Ya.. Sangat salah..

Chanyeol.. Apakah kau baik-baik saja sekarang? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.. Setidaknya, aku ingin mengetahui keadaanmu. Apa kau bahagia? Apa kau senang? Namun, tak bisa.. Apapun yang kulakukan pasti aku takkan bisa bertemu denganmu..

Air mata yang mengalir terus menerus selalu mengingatkanku padamu.. Mengingat betapa masih terluka nya diriku karena kepergianmu.. Meninggalkanku..

Perih..

Sakit..

Perasaan yang begitu dalam ternodai oleh sebuah 'kepergian'..

Menderita..

Tersiksa..

Menyesakkan..

Hanya itu yang bisa digambarkan dari cinta yang telah di tinggal pergi..

Kau tahu? Aku sampai saat ini masih memikirkanmu.. Merindukanmu.. Berharap kau akan kembali lagi padaku.. Tapi, selamanya itu takkan terwujud..

**_"Chagi~ aku akan mencintaimu selamanya. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu sendiri."_**

Setiap saat kau selalu mengatakan kau tidak akan meninggalkanku.. Tapi kenyataan yang pahit ini.. Membuatmu mau tak mau harus meninggalkanku..

Tuhan, mengapa sampai sekarang aku belum dapat melupakannya? Aku masih mencintainya.. Sangat..

Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau Tuhan..

Izinkan aku untuk mencintainya selamanya..

bahkan sampai aku mati sekalipun..

Janji ini..

akan kupegang selamanya..

**AUTHOR POV**

Seorang namja manis tampak tengah memegang sebuket bunga. Ia memandangi sebuah batu nisan di depannya dengan pandangan sendu. Tertulis di batu itu 'PARK CHANYEOL', Kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai..

Baekhyun meletakkan sebuket bunga itu di batu nisan.

**Tes..**

Air mata kembali membasahi pipi nya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Chanyeollie.. Ini aku baekhyun.. Apa kau baik-baik saja di surga? Apa kau kesepian disana? Aku merindukanmu.." Lirih namja kecil itu.

Ia mengusap pelan batu nisan itu yang tertulis 'PARK CHANYEOL' di sana. Air mata baekhyun jatuh mendarat di batu nisan itu.

"Chanyeollie.. Pasti sekarang kau sudah tak merasakan sakit apapun lagi kan? Kau tak perlu merasakan sakit yang membuatmu harus meninggalkanku.. Kanker otak stadium akhir.."

Biarlah perasaan ini tumbuh terus menerus..

Biarlah aku mencintaimu selamanya..

Jika ini yang terbaik..

Untukmu dan aku..

kau sudah bersama Tuhan di sana..

seseorang yang kumaksud yang tak pernah kulihat..

tapi, aku tahu..

ia baik..

pasti kau baik-baik di sana bukan?

"Chanyeollie.. Aku merindukanmu.." Lirihnya lagi.

Rindu..

Hal yang sangat menyakitkan..

Karena kita tidak bisa bertemu kembali..

"Chanyeollie.. Jaga dirimu di sana.. Baik-baiklah di surga bersama Tuhan.. Karena aku di sini akan selalu mencintaimu..

.

.

.

Saranghaeyo.. Yeongweonhi.."

Aku akan selalu berusaha menerima kenyataan ini..

Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya..

Tak akan tergantikan..

Bahkan jika ada yang meminta..

Aku takkan berpaling darimu..

Kau bisa memegang janjiku..

Jika aku mengingkarinya..

Kau dapat mencabut nyawaku saat itu juga..

Aku mencintaimu...

.

.

.

Chanyeol..

.

.

.

Selamanya..

**END!**

**RCL ne~**

**Mianhae kaloo pendek + jelek TT**

**Sumpah ngebut buat nya TT**

**Maafkan saya yang nista(?) ini~**

**Buatnya juga ga sampe satu hari TT**

**Gomawo uda baca~**

**Review nya tetap dibutuhkan loh~**


End file.
